Moments in song
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Each chapter will be based on a song. Rating will change depending on the chapter. Will post rating at top of each chapter incase you want to skip the M rated ones. Densi all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Moments in Song.

Each chapter will be based on a song. Each one will center around Deeks and Kensi and their relationship. Some stories may include the rest of the team or just be Densi. I will include artist info and style of music (ie. Country, rock, pop) with each chapter. The title of each chapter will be the song title.

Chapters will range in rating depending on the story. I will post at the top of each one the rating.

Song suggestions are welcome.

Also I don't own any of it.

Chapter One

Rating G

I Don't wanna break

Christina Perri: Album Head Or Heart.

Deeks sat on the sand watching the waves roll in. The sky was overcast just as his heart was. She was gone. His partner, best friend, his other half was gone and he had no idea where she was or when she would be come home. Deeks picked up a stone and tossed it towards the water.

* Woke up such a bad dream  
I stayed, you were leaving  
With my heart, you were stealing  
I don't care, I'd let you take it*

Kensi sat on a plane half way to where ever she was headed. Granger sat next to her asleep. Her heart was broken. They didn't even let her tell him good bye. Like it would have killed Granger and Hetty to let her stay ten more minutes, to see him one more time.

*Showed up, like a good girl  
I fell for your fable  
But I'm no Cinderella  
I don't care, I'd let you take it*

Kensi stumbled along next to Jack. She didn't look up to see who was there, she didn't care. Then something caught her eye, blond shaggy hair. Kensi looked up shocked to see Deeks passing them concern on his face. She felt the tears start he came for her.

Feeling Deeks wrap his arms around her was the best feeling she had ever had in the last several months. Not sense the night they spent together did she feel this good. The entire trip hone Deeks held her, only letting her go long enough to walk to the car and drive to his place. Once they were home Kensi took a shower then pulled on one of Deeks tee shirts before falling into his bed. Soon she felt Deeks wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"Don't let go please." Begged Kensi

"Never again." Kensi hoped this was true, that Deeks would never let her go.

*Put us back together

You said, it's forever

But I know you're pretending

I don't care, I'd let you take it

All again*

Over the following weeks Deeks and Kensi got back into their thing. Kensi healed and came back to work. Both were broken but together they were healing, slowly.

*And I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your

I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
(Don't wanna break in your)*

Then Deeks faltered, stepped away from Kensi from their thing. Tried to run from her from her love. She had asked him to be patient with her now it was her turn to be patient with him. She made him open the box, knowing it would bring him back to her.

That night he showed up at her place. Kensi pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you" Deeks didn't say anything he just held her closer.

*And if it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your arms

Sometimes, when I'm sleeping  
I still, feel you breathing  
You stole, all my good dreams  
I don't care, I'd let you take it

Come on, listen closely  
To the sound, that our love made  
If you go, I would follow  
I don't care, I'd let you take it,  
All again*

That night they joined their bodies once more knowing that no matter what happened they would make it work, they had too.

*I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your

And I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh

And if it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh

And I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your arms*


	2. Gotta Have you

Gotta Have you

By Sara Evens

Album: Slow me down.

**Rating T**

Set sometime during season 4 after Neighborhood watch.

It was a Friday night and the Office of Special Projects was winding down for the night. The last few days had been a rollercoaster ride for the team, but mostly for Kensi and Deeks. They had ran into issues when one of the suspects had been a former 'undercover' girlfriend of Deeks who was still head over heels for the detective. It had taken all that Kensi had to not punch the woman in the face more than once.

What really got to her is the fact that Deeks had all but ignored her most of the case. His mind seemed to be stuck on the past and the time he had spent with that woman. Sam and Callen had called her on it but quickly stopped when they saw the tears well up in her eyes.

It wasn't like they were together. Ok they spent most of their free time together. Kensi had even started to go surfing with him on the weekends. Knowing that she may be losing the best part of her life really hit home and hard.

So when Hetty told them to all head home Kensi was the first to be up and out the door. She never noticed the look Deeks was giving her as she nearly ran out the door. It only took one block before the tears started. She did her best to hold them back so she could see the road to drive. Reaching over Kensi turned on the radio. The station that Deeks had chosen that day was still on. It was country of all things, something Kensi really did not listen too. The next song started and as Kensi listened to the lyrics she felt her heart beat faster. The words echoing her exact feelings for her partner and best friend. After the song had ended the station said the name of the artist and song. Kensi quickly grabbed a pen to write the information down. An idea formed in her mind as she finished her drive home.

Back at OPS Deeks was packing his thing up slowly. He knew Kensi was mad at him and had a good idea why. He had been an ass closing himself off from her. Deeks knew he was in love with his partner during their op as a married couple. This case had hit hard by bringing back memories of being a person he didn't like. As Deeks stood up to leave he noticed the looks Sam and Callen were giving him.

"Deeks just tell her how you feel." Said Callen.

"No point in it. She doesn't feel the same way." Muttered Deeks as he dragged himself out to his car. The drive home seemed to take forever. Once home Deeks walked Monty then pulled out a cold beer. He dropped to the couch not even bothering to turn the tv on. Normally he would be at Kensi's place tonight for Pizza and Top Model. It was tearing at his heart not to be with her right now. Hearing his phone beep to let him know he had a text Deeks groaned as he sat forward to answer it.

*Don't ask any questions just down load this song and listen to it. K*

Deeks made a face at the phone then shrugged. He hit the link that took him to iTunes and the song down load. Funny he wouldn't have taken Kensi for a Country fan. Deeks liked Sara Evens but never heard of this song before. He had to admit the title had him interested as soon as he saw it. His heart started to beat a bit faster as the song downloaded to his phone. Once it had he opened his music app and found the song hitting play.

******* I love you like I love the sun  
Shining down no matter what  
You know just how to light me up  
I love you like I love the sun  
I need you like I need to breathe  
Without you my heart couldn't beat  
You're in my blood, you're part of me  
I need you like I need to breathe**

**Tell me where, tell me where would I be  
Without you, baby, I'm not, me  
Tell me what, tell me what would I do  
I'd lose it all but I gotta have you, you, you***

Deeks closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics. His chest felt tight as he wrapped his mind around what the song was telling him. Kensi loved him, and wanted him. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this moment would ever come.

***I want you like a burnin' flame  
I wake up callin' out your name  
Don't take your time, don't make me wait  
I want you like a burning flame***

Deeks jumped up and grabbed his car keys. He was out the door and in his car before he could change his mind. The song still playing in the phone he clutched in his hand.

***Tell me where, tell me where would I be  
Without you, baby, I'm not, me  
Tell me what, tell me what would I do  
I'd lose it all but I gotta have you, you, you  
I gotta have you, you, you**

**You save me like an answered prayer  
A constant faith that's always there  
I take you with me everywhere  
You save me like an answered prayer**

**Oh, tell me where, tell me where would I be  
Without you baby, I'm not me yeah  
Tell me what, tell me what would I do  
I could lose it all but I gotta have you, you, you  
I gotta have you, you, you  
Oh, I gotta have you, you, you***

Deeks hit replay over and over again as he drove. With each time he listened to the song he knew that this was it. If Kensi wanted him he was all hers, forever. He would make sure no matter what they would be together. Deeks pulled in next to Kensi's car and jumped out of his. He stopped at the door took a deep breath and knocked. It took only a second for the door to open and for Kensi to be standing there before him.

The next thing either knew Deeks had picked Kensi up around the waist and started to carry her back into the apartment. He kicked the door closed put her down long enough to reach back and hit the lock. Deeks grabbed Kensi's face in both his hands and kissed her deeply. He felt her hands go to his waist and clutch at the fabric of his tee.

Pulling away Deeks rested his head against hers. "I loved the song by the way."

Kensi smiled. "I hope it got the point across." Kensi pulled away and looked up at him.

"Do you really feel that way Fern?"

"Yes." Whispered Kensi.

"Good, because I love you too." Deeks ran his hands down to her ass and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. His lips found her neck as Kensi settled against him.

"Bedroom now." Moaned Kensi. She felt Deeks laugh against her skin then felt him moving them thru the apartment. He only left her down once they had reached the bed. Hands flew trying to get the other out of their clothing. With each new spot of skin uncovered hands and lips explored. Soon Kensi was flat on her back with Deeks pushing her into the mattress.

"I love you so much." Said Deeks as he pushed Kensi's hair away from her face. "I will spend every day proving it too you for the rest of our lives."

"That song Deeks, it said everything I've been feeling for so long."

"Same thing here sugarbear."

"I love you." Said Kensi for the first time, feeling her heart soar with the words.

Deeks reached down to his jeans on the floor and grabbed his phone. Kensi gave him a look then smiled as she heard the familiar song start to play. Deeks hit the replay feature so the song would be on repeat as they joined their bodies for the first time. Neither spoke as their bodies moved together in time with the music only soft gasps and moans could be heard.

Later as Kensi snuggled against Deeks body her head resting on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest the song still played its lyrics burning into their minds and hearts binding them together. Tomorrow Deeks would wake to a dead phone battery and the women he loved wrapped around him.

They would face each new day and each new threat together. It wouldn't take long for the team to figure out that the two were together. They refused to hide it from anyone. It also wouldn't take the team long to realize that they were better off now than ever before.


	3. Bring me to life

**Bring me to life**

Artist: Evanescence

Album: Fallen

**Rating T **

Suggested by **RedneckGeek**

Time frame: Season 5 during Deeks recovery.

If things are a bit off I'm very sorry as I've only seen this ep once when it first aired. So I'm going off memory.

Summary: Deeks struggles with healing both his mind and body while dealing with his feeling for Kensi.

***How can you see into my eyes, like open doors****  
****Leading you down into my core****  
****Where I've become so numb,****  
****Without a soul****  
****My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold****  
****Until you find it there and lead it back****  
****Home*****  
**

It had been four months now. Four months sense he had been tortured. Four months sense he had half of his teeth replaced. Four months sense he had been at work. Four months sense he had seen or spoken to her. Four months sense he had slept more than a few minutes without a nightmare waking him up.

Hetty had called in Nate to come talk to him, to help him pull himself back to the land of the living. Deeks had stood outside the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Nate for close to ten minutes before walking away.

The next day he found himself sitting on the beach in 'their spot' watching the waves. He flinched when Nate sat down beside him. They talked for a few minuets' Deeks not really saying much. Nate filling him in on how the team was doing and how they all wanted him back. It wasn't until Nate started talking about Kensi did Deeks snap out of it. "You need to figure out what you feel for her." Said Nate. If Deeks did that Nate felt he would start to get better, start to come back to the world he has shut out.

***Wake me up, wake me up inside, I can't wake up,****  
****Wake me up inside, save me,****  
****Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up****  
****Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up****  
****Before I come undone, save me****  
****Save me from the nothing I've become***

Deeks stumbled back to his apartment. He unlocked the door glancing down at the bag sitting on his doorstep. He remembered the nights she had stopped by knocking at his door, calling out to him to let her in. He doesn't remember which night she left the bag, he never bothered to even see what was in it.

Looking at his phone he saw over a dozen missed texts all from her. 'How are you today?'

'We miss you'

'I miss you'

'Eric tripped down the steps today after Nell slapped him on the ass.'

Ok that one made him chuckle a bit.

'Please answer your phone.'

'I need to talk to you.'

'I miss you teasing me'

'Things are not the same without you here'

'UGH! I had to partner with Granger today. Please come back soon'

'I really miss you'

'It's too quiet; I'm starting to go crazy'

'Please answer your door tonight.'

Deeks leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Did he love her? Could she love him? He was so damaged. The tears started to fall and Deeks didn't stop them. Deeks opened his eyes and opened the photos on his phone. The first one that popped up was of her. Smiling at him; mismatched eyes bright looking right at the camera. There was no doubt that he loved her.

***Now that I know what I'm without****  
****You can't just leave me****  
****Breathe into me and make me real, bring me****  
****To life*******

Deeks knew that if she showed up tonight he would let her in. He just hoped he was strong enough to let her go if she couldn't handle what she found.

***Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,****  
****wake me up inside, save me,****  
****call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up****  
****Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up****  
****Before I come undone, save me****  
****Save me from the nothing I've become***

It was after 8 pm when Deeks heard the knock on his door. He took a deep breath and stood forcing his feet to move to the door. Opening it he saw her standing there, her face filled with uncertainty.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?" Kensi held up a six pack of beer and smiled. Her other hand held the bag that was left on his door step. Deeks stood back to make room for her to come in. Kensi took in the mess that was his living room. She didn't say anything just sat down on the couch in her spot.

Soon Deeks found out what was in the bag, one of his revered cronuts. "This is what would happen if a croissant and a donut made sweet love."

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It's been sitting out there for about two weeks."

Deeks chuckled then put the treat back in the bag. Kensi grabbed the remote and turned the tv to some bad horror movie. He knew she'd spend most of the move with her face buried in either the couch or his chest. Sitting there next to each other Deeks rested his head on the back of the couch facing her and closed his eyes. He heard her say something about the movie but all he could mumble back was, "It's a love story."

He didn't see the shocked look that crossed her face or feel her hand reach out to take one of his a few minuets later. **  
**  
***Bring me to life, I've been living a lie****  
****There's nothing inside, bring me to life******

**Frozen inside without your touch****  
****Without your love, darling****  
****Only you are the life among the dead***

Kensi sat there staring at Deeks for hours. She knew from what Nate had said he hadn't been sleeping. But now with her next to him he found the peace he needed. She knew she would stay there all night. He needed her right now and she was not about to deny him that. Hell she would not deny him anything. Even if it meant spending every night for the rest of her life sleeping on his couch next to him just so he could sleep she would do it.

As Deeks slept his dreams were filled with her image. Tomorrow he would take the next step and then the next. Because he knew each step she would be right there next to him taking the journey with him.**  
**  
***All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see****  
****Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me****  
****I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems****  
****I've got to open my eyes to everything****  
****Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul****  
****Don't let me die here****  
****There must be something wrong, bring me to life******

**Wake me up, wake me up inside, I can't wake up,****  
****Wake me up inside, save me,****  
****Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up****  
****Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up****  
****Before I come undone, save me****  
****Save me from the nothing I've become******

**Bring me to life, I've been living a lie,****  
****There's nothing inside, (Bring me to life) Bring me to life*** 

After all It was a love story, their love story.


	4. Love you with all my heart

Love you with all my heart

By Sara Evens

Sara Evens Greatest Hits

Takes place after season 5 the first night after everyone is safe sense we don't know what will happen in season 6.

**Rating T**

Callen and Sam were home safe and sound, no one knew what was going on with Hetty not even Granger. Kensi sat at her desk and watched Deeks as he finished his paperwork. She knew that they were at a turning point. Seeing how Deeks was with that DEA agent had pushed Kensi to really look at her feelings. She knew what she wanted and that was Deeks. Now if she only knew what he wanted.

Kensi decided to write down how she felt and let things go from there. If Deeks felt the same way hopefully he would let her know. Taking a blank piece of paper Kensi began to write.

Deeks,

_I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on me__  
__I can hear you whisper and I just get so weak__  
__But I'm a little bit scared, it's been a long time__  
__Since I let my guard down and let someone inside__  
__You don't need to wonder 'cause tonight you'll get it all_

Kensi looked up again at Deeks. He was leafing thru some paperwork, his pen hanging out of his mouth. Kensi had to hold in a laugh he just looked so damn cute.

_When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close__  
__Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go__  
__And you can do what you want, you can take me right here__  
__'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart_

_You take my hand now and I'm ready to begin__  
__Though it makes me crazy when your fingers touch my skin__  
__And I know what you want and you know what I need__  
__There's no reason to pretend that we don't know what this means__  
_  
_I'm gonna rock you, baby and take away your maybe__  
__And you could rest here in these open arms, yeah__  
_  
_Cause when the night closes in, gonna pull you so close__  
__Gonna hold you so tight, gonna let it all go__  
__And you can do what you want, you can take me right here__  
__'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart__  
__Ooh baby, I was gonna love you with all my heart__  
__Ooh yeah, I was gonna love you with all my heart___

_I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on me__  
_

Kensi folded the paper and put it in an envelope. She didn't seal it simply put his name on the front. Gathering her things Kensi stands and moves to the front of Deeks desk. She waits till he looks up at her and she smiles.

"Hey Kens what's up?"

"I have something for you." Kensi held up the envelope and before Deeks could take it she pulled it back. "First I have something to say. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and what I want."

Deeks swallowed hard and sat back waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"If I hadn't left I'm pretty sure we would be together right now maybe even living together." Deeks seemed a bit shocked by this.

"So I want you to read this, it says exactly how I feel and what I want." Kensi handed the letter to Deeks. "I'm going to pick up dinner and beer. I expect you at my place in one hour." Kensi leaned over Deeks desk. "And I mean one hour or I will come find you." With that Kensi turns and heads out the door. Deeks takes another deep breath before opening the letter. He reads the first few lines and looks up with his mouth hanging open. *Get it all?* Deeks mind began to race at that. Deeks kept reading, forcing himself to not over think this. She had said this was how she felt and what she wanted. She loved him, she wanted him.

Deeks reread the letter twice more. He looked at his watch. He had just enough time to run home and get Monty and a change of clothing. Racing out the door Deeks nearly ran over Granger. Their boss just shook his head and wondered if Blye and Deeks would even make it into work the next day before noon.

It took Deeks just over the hour to get to Kensi. He was so nervous he almost dropped his car keys five times on the way to her door. When he rang the bell she opened the door and almost dragged him in to the apartment. "You are late."

"Like five minutes I hit all the red lights." Monty gave Kensi's hand a lick then went over to his favorite spot to take a nap. Deeks dropped his bag and looked Kensi in the eyes. "Did you really mean all this?" He held up the letter.

"Yes."

"Every word."

"Every word."

Before Kensi could blink Deeks pulled her as close as he could and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and started walking backwards to the couch. Once she felt her legs hit the couch she turned them both so she could push Deeks down. Once he was sitting Kensi climbed on top of him and kissed him hard.

"I want this Deeks, no more waiting, no more going slow." Kensi held his face in her hands. "I want to be yours and only yours."

"I want all that too Kensi but I'm so afraid I'm too damaged for you now. What I did over there…"

Kensi silenced him with a kiss. "We both did things over there we are not proud of. It doesn't change how I feel about you. Deeks you did what you had to. You saved me. Without you I would be dead right now." Kensi was now crying. "I can't do this without you ok. Damn it Deeks I love you."

Deeks pulled her close and held her while she cried. "I love you to Princess." Deeks rubbed slow circles on her back until she calmed down. "I will always love you."

Once Kensi calmed down she leaned back. "Are you hungry I got sandwiches from that deli you like?"

"How about we eat later." Said Deeks. "I really want to be with you right now."

Kensi smiled at his choice of words. "I want to be with you right now too."

Two hours later Kensi lay on top of Deeks her face buried in his neck. She could feel his fingers drawing circles on her back with one hand while the other played with her hair. "Kensi can you reach my jeans?"

"Um yeah I think so why?"

"There is something in the pocket I want you to have."

Kensi leaned over the bed a bit and grabbed his jeans. Deeks took them off her and pulled out a small black box. Kensi gasped as Deeks opened it and showed her the ring inside.

"I bought this a few days after you left, figured I'd give it to you when you came home." He pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her finger. "If you don't like it we can pick something else out."

"Oh my god Deeks I love it." She held her hand up and smiled. The ring was perfect. It was a simple gold band with a half carat diamond set into the band.

"So I guess we're getting married." Said Deeks.

"I guess we are."

Kensi kissed Deeks deeply. "Do you want to pick an apartment to live in or just get a new place?" asked Kensi.

Deeks laughed. "Fern we can do whatever you want."

They ended up eating the sandwiches the next day for breakfast. They did manage to get to work before noon but no one cared after they saw the ring.


	5. Run

Run

Sugarland/ Feat Matt Nathanson

**Rating M Adult Content. You have been warned. lol**

Set early in their partnership. AU

Kensi and Deeks can't seem to stay away from each other after hours.

Kensi could kick herself. She had only been working with Deeks for a few months now. He was annoying, self-absorbed and just a plain pain in the ass. He drove her crazy each day she had to work with him. But this wasn't the worst part. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off him, and he had the same problem with her. It started the night King had punched her. He showed up with beer and a smoothie for her sandwich for him. They had watched Top Model together and something changed. Deeks had gotten up to leave and Kensi had followed him to lock the door.

Deeks stopped and looked down at her. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up to brush his fingers down her face. He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw the scared look on her face. Deeks didn't know her past but he figured someone hurt her bad. He just wanted to make sure she knew he would never hurt her not matter what.

"Nite Kensi. Call me if you need anything." Deeks turned and left her standing there watching him drive away. That night Deeks dreamt of her mismatched eyes and how soft her skin had been.

From there it had progressed to one or the other showing up at the others home almost each night. It didn't matter how annoyed she was with him at work the second they were together at night everything was perfect. Kensi started to sit closer to him on the couch. Then Deeks started to put his arm around her as they watched tv. Sometimes he'd play with her hair and she'd rest her head on his shoulder. At work they made excuses for the constant touches. Sam and Callen noticed but didn't say anything. They did how ever have a bet going on how long it took them to break.

The exact night that break happened was the night Kensi had almost been blown up by a room full of lasers. Kensi showed up at Deeks that night with a bag over her shoulder. She dropped it as soon as she walked in the door then wrapped her arms around Deeks and kissed him. Deeks groaned against her lips and pushed her up against the door.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you today." Said Deeks as he looked into Kensi's eyes.

"I knew you'd get me back." Kensi smiled up at him. "Make love to me Deeks."

Deeks dropped his head to her shoulder and felt a shudder run thru both of them.

"We do this I will never let you go." He lifted his head to look at her. "You'll belong to me Kensi, no running because I will follow you and bring you home."

Kensi knew it was his way or no way. Deeks didn't do thing half way. She simply nodded her head and let him lead her into his bedroom. They stopped at the side of the bed and Kensi stepped away from Deeks. She started to undress letting him watch her expose her body.

*I watch you undress  
I wanna watch you glow  
Let your hair down  
All around, cover us both  
You come in waves  
We crash and we roll  
You surround me, pull me, drown me, then swallow me whole*

Kensi finally stood there naked in front of Deeks. He laughed then nearly fell over trying to get his pants off. Kensi couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked up at her as he was trying to untangle his jeans from his feet and smiled. God he loved her laugh.

*You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn  
I know that it's wrong  
Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you*

Finally Deeks was as naked as Kensi. He pulled her against him and groaned at the contact. Neither could say anything as their bodies finally came together. Deeks lowered Kensi to the bed and began to kiss his way down her body. He ran his fingers down her body tracing around her breasts down the center of her chest to her stomach and around her belly button ring finally tracing the way to her heat. He slid his finger into her and watched as Kensi gasped. Her body glowed as he brought her to the breaking point and watched her come undone for him.

*You pull me in close  
You buckle my knees  
I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe  
You trace my lines  
I trace your lines  
Stirring my soul  
Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode*

Deeks slid into her body and groaned at how good it felt to finally be with her. Deeks kissed her deeply as he began to move. He lifted his head and whispered to her to open her eyes. Together they watched eachothers eyes as they moved as one.

*I watch you, I watch you*  
You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn  
I know that it's wrong  
Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you* 

(Deeks)  
*I'm pacing  
And you're beside me  
I am so much more* 

(Kensi)  
*And I feel your fingers  
Pound like thunder  
And I am so much more* 

(Deeks)  
*I am so much more* 

Deeks and Kensi laid in each other's arms breathing hard. They couldn't let go of each other. Deeks reached up and pushed Kensi's hair behind her ear. "I love you Kensi."

Kensi couldn't help but cry. No one else had ever made her feel this way, this loved. She felt so guilty for how she had treated him at work and vowed to do whatever she could to treat him the way he deserved.

*Turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn  
I know that it's wrong  
Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you* 

"I love you too."

"Then why the tears?"

"Because I could have pushed you away and never had this." Kensi cried harder and Deeks held her close and let her cry.

"You could never push me away Fern. You had me the first moment I saw you in that gym."

This caused Kensi to laugh. "I wondered about that."

"Yeah I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Kensi kissed Deeks and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll never leave no matter what I put you thru."

"I'm never going anywhere."

They stayed that way till morning, wrapped in each other's arms knowing it was where they both belonged.

*Turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn  
I know that it's wrong  
Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you  
Still I run, run, run, run right back to you*

Turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn

The next morning Sam put a hundred dollars in Callen's hand the second he saw Deeks and Kensi walk in hand in hand.


	6. Crazy Girl

**"Crazy Girl"**

**Eli Young Band**

**From the prompt from **violetdoodlebug

Takes place just after third heart.

**K**

Deeks felt like an ass. He had headed to Kensi's after their talk about raccoons and his opening the box. He was about to knock on the door when he heard something coming from inside that chilled him to the bones. Kensi crying. He felt his heart break and his blood go cold. He made her cry something he promised he would never do to the one person he loved more than anything.

He walked back to his car too much of a coward to see her now. Deeks drove home listening to a random station on the radio. A song came on and he had to pull over. The words echoed his and Kensi's thing at this very moment. He knew in some way this was a sign. He listened to the song and felt his own tears stream down his face. He wanted Kensi to hear this song to, just how to get her to listen to country was another matter. 

It took Deeks most of the week to get an idea. He knew he needed help so he asked Hetty to set up one of their team nights at Karaoke. As soon as their boss found out why she jumped at the chance to help Deeks out. Hetty was tired of watching Kensi mope around stealing glances at her partner. That Friday the gang all filed into their favorite spot in the bar and got ready for a night of booze and bad singing. When it came to Deeks turn he slipped a piece of paper to Kensi and got up from the table.

She looked at it and read the words. *This song is for you Fern, I hope it helps you to understand how I'm feeling right now.*

Kensi looked up at the stage with a look close to the one she gave him at the restaurant that night. She hoped he wasn't breaking up with her in such a public place.

Then the music started. It wasn't a song any of the team recognized. Deeks had arranged for the song to be a special off list surprise. When he began to sing he looked straight at Kensi.

"Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl"

Kensi gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Everyone at the table looked at her with their jaws on the table. Nell started to jump up and down in her seat and yank at Eric's arm. Sam and Callen exchanged an amused look before looking back at Deeks and Hetty sat there with a very self-satisfied look on her face.

"Wouldn't last a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you, I'd lose my mind  
Before you ever came along  
I was livin' life all wrong  
Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl"

Kensi felt the tears start to run but didn't do anything to stop them. Her eyes were glued to Deeks. Her heart felt like it was about to bust open right there. He loved her and he was letting the entire room know. OMG! Kensi was afraid to look around her at the team. They all knew now, Kensi was suddenly afraid it wouldn't end well for them now.

"Crazy girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately,  
I love you like

Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy"

As the song finished the entire room burst into applause. All eyes were on Deeks as he walked to the back of the room where his friends all sat. Deeks grabbed Kensi's hands and pulled her up out of her seat and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

As they broke apart they heard Sam say "I hope they are not gonna start doing that at work."

Deeks held Kensi close his forehead touching hers. "I love you Fern."

Kensi laughed and kissed him again. "I love you too Max."

"All right looks like its Callen's turn." Said Eric trying to distract everyone from his friends embrace.

Deeks sat down and pulled Kensi to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The rest of the night was a blur for them as they only had eyes for each other.

In the end it really was a love story after all.

**AUTHORS NOTES: I'm always looking for songs so if you have one that just screams Densi send me a message. **


	7. Just the way you are

Just the way you are

Bruno Mars

Rating K

Time frame After Kensi returns season 5

Kensi can't stand to look in the mirror and doesn't want anyone else to see her either with the bruises and cuts. Deeks decides to make her see how beautiful she is to him.

Kensi had been home for three days now. Three days she had locked herself in her apartment and refused to see anyone. Nell stopped by each day after work and left her a bag of food at the door. Deeks called and texted and stopped by but she never answered him. Finally Deeks had enough and asked Hetty to call her. He knew this was one call she could not refuse.

"Miss Blye is there a reason you are not answering your partners calls?"

"I don't want to see him Hetty, at least not while I look like this."

"My dear you seem to forget he has already seen you."

"My face yes but not the rest of me." Kensi's voice caught on a sob. "I want him to remember me before all of this damage was done."

"I really don't think any of that concerns Mr. Deeks."

"Most of the cuts will leave scars Hetty. My body is black and blue…" Kensi trailed off trying to hold back another sob.

"Just give him a chance, Mr. Deeks loves you no matter what you look like."

Kensi looked at the phone then dropped it onto the table. Deeks deserved a woman who was perfect not a scared damaged mess. Kensi collapsed onto the couch and cried. She cried for everything she had lost and everything she would never have.

Back at the mission Deeks had listened in on speaker to the conversation. He slouched in the chair opposite Hetty and sighed. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Then find a way to make her believe it."

Nell had heard all this and ran back up to ops. She quickly downloaded a song onto Deeks phone thru the secure link then ran back down to him.

"Deeks there is a song I think may work. Or at least give you an idea. It's on your phone good luck."

Deeks sat at his desk and plugged his ear buds into his phone to listen to the song. Nell was right it was perfect and said everything he wanted to. That night he searched the internet until he found just the music from the song and asked Nell to download it for him so he could play it. The next night after work he put his plan into motion. He took the biggest speakers ops had and hooked his phone up to it. He set it outside Kensi's door and did his best to peak in a crack the curtains didn't cover. She was sitting there on the couch blankly staring at the wall.

Deeks started the music and waited for where he would start to sing.

Kensi looked up confused. She heard music coming from outside. She then heard her partners very off key voice. What in the name was Deeks doing. Kensi got up and went to yell at Deeks but stopped dead as soon as she opened the door and heard the words he was singing. 

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah"

Kensi's jaw dropped open and she looked at Deeks almost with the same expression she had that night of their Taco Date.

"I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,"

Kensi looked around to see if any of her neighbors were watching this. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah 

Deeks smiled at Kensi and put a hand out to her. Kensi almost didn't reach out to him but couldn't stop herself. Deeks pulled her close to him and continued to sing.

"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,"

Deeks pulled her as close as he could and still see her face. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)"

Kensi kept looking up at Deeks. She couldn't help the smile that started to form. She wrapped her arms around him and just held on.

"The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)"

Deeks reached up and stroked Kensi's face as he finished the song never looking away from her face.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah"

As soon as the music stopped Deeks leaned in and kissed Kensi.

"I mean every work of that song Kensi." Deeks pulled her as close as she could and held her tight. "Please don't shut me out."

Kensi started to cry and held onto Deeks like she had after she had been rescued. She pulled back and Deeks reached down to grab a bag.

"Yummy Yummy Heart Attack?" asked Deeks. Kensi bust out laughing and took the food while Deeks grabbed the speakers and his phone.

That night Kensi fell asleep with Deeks wrapped around her and nothing between them. If Deeks loved her no matter what then who was she to tell him he couldn't.


	8. Alive

Alive

Adelita Way

Album: Home School Valedictorian

From a promt by OhBuddy66

Rating k

I am only using parts of the song in the story but I will post the song in full at the end.

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye. **

Kensi sat at a window seat in her mother's house looking out at the back yard. The sun was just setting and the sky was full of orange and yellow colors. She sighed then looked back at the tablet in her hands. She really needed to get this done. Kensi just had no idea what to write.

The usual stuff just didn't seem right. It wasn't her to just write something that any person would write. It had to fit her, to fit him, to fit them both. Kensi closed her eyes and pictured Deeks. She remembered some of the moments that stuck out the most in their five year thing.

She remembered the first time she met him at the MMA gym. How just the look he gave her made her skin tingle. How the look in his eyes made her stomach churn and her to feel lightheaded.

She remembered the King case and how Deeks had punched the guy out after he hit her. How with that simple act she began to trust him with her life. She remembered the day she was taken by the Russians and stuck in that room of lasers. How Deeks had stayed by her side until he could pull her to safety. She knew it was that moment when she began to trust him with her heart.

She remembered their undercover marriage and how it felt to kiss him for the first time. How it felt to wake every morning tangled in his arms. It was then that she started to trust him with her future.

Kensi smiled as she opened her eyes. She then began to write. In less than a day she would be saying I Do to the man of her dreams.

The next day Kensi stood in front of a mirror looking at the dress she was wearing. It was perfect. It was a light weight strapless dress that held no adornments. They wanted simple for their day. Hetty had insisted on having the dress made for her. That way it would be just what Kensi wanted and not something anyone else would ever have.

Nell stood next to her in a pale blue dress trying not to cry. She held two simple flower arrangements. Callen stuck his head in the door to let them know it was time. Kensi took his arm and her flowers from Nell. She took a deep breath and smiled at Callen to let him know she was ready.

They walked out into the sunshine and after a short walk off a patio Kensi felt her bare feet meet sand. Nell led the way down the marked path to where Deeks waited. There were only about twenty five people waiting. Of course there were the people from OSP, and a few police officers. Director Vance and Abby had come in from DC for the day.

The music started as they rounded the corner and Kensi looked up to see Deeks standing there with his mouth hanging open. She had to chuckle at the look on his face. Sam stood next to him as best man. They had wanted Ray to be there but that was impossible. Eric had set up camera's so they could live stream the day to Ray and his family.

Kensi felt tears start and she couldn't stop them. Once they reached Deeks Callen gave her a kiss on the cheek and took his seat next to Hetty and Granger. Most of what followed was a blur to Kensi. Deek's vows were typically him, he said stuff that no one could understand but her. He even called her Fern making her laugh. Then it was her turn.

"Deeks, I think that you are perfect. I see the beautiful sky in your eyes and I know it's so worth it. You make me feel alive. I am in this forever. I have nothing to hide from you. Wherever you go I will follow. I will hang on every word you say to me even when I have no idea what you're trying to say. I never knew that love could feel like this. You are the reason I fight. You are the best thing in my life.

When Kensi finished she could see the tears in Deeks eyes. She heard Nell sniffing behind her. She even saw a tear in Sam's eye.

The minister pronounced them man and wife and Deeks took Kensi in his arms to kiss her. They could hear the applause and cat calls around them and pulled back laughing.

Together they turned to the crowd. Deeks wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they made their way back to where the reception was being held. On each table as a center piece the guests found a small fern, and one each place a Twinkie. Same and Callen shared a look before both men burst out laughing.

Deeks and Kensi stood off to the side and watched their friends and family. After they all had a glass of champagne Hetty cleared her voice.

"Marty and Kensi may you both laugh a little louder and love a little harder."

It was almost midnight when Kensi and Deeks headed home. Tomorrow they had an early flight to Hawaii, a gift from the team. As the lights of the city shone bright as they drove Kensi knew she would never be here if it hadn't been for a chance meeting at a MMA gym and the man she quickly became stuck, smitten or whatever with. Right now she felt alive.

Alive

Adelita Way

Album: Home School Valedictorian

What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.  
I know you make me feel alive.

What if I told you that I'm in forever?  
Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go.  
You make me feel alive.

And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me.  
Hanging on a feeling that I get,  
Cause you make me

Laugh a little louder  
Love a little harder.

_[Chorus:]_  
And I feel alive when I'm with you  
Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like  
Until I walked away the first time.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life.

What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?  
Always be there for you to hold on to.  
I know you make me feel alive

And every single second's a lifetime memory,  
I'll be holding on to each moment  
'Cause you make me

Laugh a little louder  
Love a little harder.

_[Chorus]_

And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
When I'm with you

_[Chorus]_


	9. Happy

Happy

Artist Ayiesha Woods

Rating K+

Kensi lets Deeks choose the song they will dance to at their reception.

**Authors notes. This song plays at the end of the movie "My life in ruins." I have always loved this song as well as the move. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The wedding was small less than twenty five people. Hetty rented a private club on the beach for the event so they could have the ceremony on the beach then the reception at the club. Kensi choose a light flowing dress and went without shoes for the event. Deeks wore white pants and a white button down and also went without shoes.

All in all the wedding was beautiful. Nell was the maid of honor, Rose and Michelle the brides maids. Hetty was proud to stand in as Mother of the Groom and Sam as best man. Callen was there with his now girlfriend Paris Summerskill who had left the Red team for a spot on Hetty's team. After all someone needed to fill in for the two agents while they were on their honeymoon. It was a shock when Kensi asked Granger to give her away. She would never tell anyone but he had shed a tear when she asked him.

Even Monty got dressed up with a brand new collar for the event and sat at Deeks feet the entire time. Kensi's mom sat in the front row and cried the entire time. Ray had wanted to come but it was still too dangerous for him to come back to LA.

After the ceremony every one gathered around for photos with the happy couple. Dinner was simple, they ordered out Yummy Yummy Heart Attack. Everyone laughed when they found out the cake was a giant Twinkie. Kensi only shrugged.

Then the time came for their first dance. They had argued for hours over this, Kensi wanting one song and Deeks another. Finally Kensi decided to just let Deeks pick. After all he had let her choose everything else for their day. She expected a slow song that she could fall into his arms for. Instead she got a upbeat song she never heard before. That was until Deeks reminded her of where they were going for their honeymoon. Greece. It was a song from a movie they had just watched *My life in ruins.* Kensi laughed as Deeks pulled her onto the dance floor.

*No record deal, no dream fulfilled  
No three minute video, no  
No catchy jingle, no big hit single  
Playing on the radio

Can make me happy, no  
Can make me feel the way you do  
You make me happy, oh  
I wanna make You happy too

Can make me happy, happy  
Can make me happy, happy*

Kensi laughed as Deeks swung her around the dance floor then pulled her back to him.

*No flashy cars, no movie stars  
No man, woman, boy or girl  
No fancy things, no diamond rings  
Nothing in the whole wide world

Can make me happy, no  
Can make me feel the way You do  
You make me happy  
I wanna make You happy too

You make me happy  
You make me feel the way I do  
Make me happy  
I wish the whole world knew You too

Singing, la la la*

Sam leaned over to Callen and commented how perfect this song was for the two. Both men agreed that nothing would ever make the other more happy then just the other would.

As the song slowed a bit Deeks held Kensi close and sang the lyrics along with the song to her.

*No, I cannot count the ways  
You have made my life so blessed  
All I know is that You came  
And made beauty of my mess

Said, I cannot count the ways  
You have made my life so blessed  
All I know is that You came  
And made beauty of my mess

And You make me happy, oh  
You make me feel the way I do  
You make me happy, oh  
I wanna make You happy too

You make me happy  
You make me feel the way I do  
You make me happy  
I wish the whole world knew you too

Singing, la la la

Said, You make me happy, oh  
You make me happy  
La, la, la  
Happy, oh*

As the song came to an end Deeks dipped Kensi then pulled her up to kiss her. Everyone was clapping and cheering the two on. Hetty sat watching a smile on her face. Yes she did good pairing these two up. She then looked across the table to Paris and Callen their heads close together as Callen whispered something into her ear. Hetty knew those two would be next and smiled at the thought.

Deeks still had Kensi on the dance floor swaying to a slow number Kensi loved. They refused to look away from each other and stayed that way for a few songs before moving off to join their friends.

Hours later the women lined up for Kensi to toss the bouquet. Kensi looked over her shoulder and choose her target. The other women were in on it and move away just as the flowers flew. They landed right in Paris's arms.

Sam laughed and smacked Callen on the back telling him he was next. Callen swallowed hard and felt his face go red as Paris waved the flowers at him a smile on her face.

Kensi and Deeks changed into jeans and tee shirts and waved from the limo that was taking them to the airport. Their friends all gathered to watch the car drive away. Instead of the usual "Just Married" on the back of the car it simply said "It's a love story."


End file.
